


Go Fuck Yourself as Self Care

by Simon_writes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Yuta is a horny disaster and Johnny nags him to take care of it, masturbation is the best self care, who needs a man when you have vibrating butt plugs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_writes/pseuds/Simon_writes
Summary: Yuta Nakamoto finds out that a major downside to living his dream as a singer is being blue balled for months on end. After the sexual frustration builds up to a point he breaks down one Monday morning before a flight,Johnny comes in to help resolve the problem....The catch? He has to do it himself with a certain 'tool' he has hidden in a locked drawer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No this work is totally not self-indulgent! Nope
> 
> Hello AO3 Nation! I'm here to present my first fic in years and my very first NCT fic. The action will happen in the second chapter which will hopefully be up in a few days!
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy 💚

**Go Fuck Yourself as Self Care**

  


  


Yuta Nakamoto was a very busy young man.

  
  


He was also a very  _ horny _ young man.

  
  


Both of these facts being true at the same time meant his life was quite difficult.

  
  


And while he wouldn't trade where he's at in his life right now for anything in the world-a place where he's made a name for himself as a singer to thousands of adoring fans across the globe,with a tight knit team who has his back while he does the same-there are...certain things he misses about not being an idol. Like having a decent sleeping schedule for one. Being able to go out for anything without cameras or people hounding him down when all he wants is food or to go shopping or even going for just a walk. Being able to spend a whole weekend playing video games or sleeping with almost zero consequences. And the one thing that tops them all….

  
  


Having actual time to fuck.

  
  


He wouldn't say he got a ton of experience before moving to Korea but he did experiment as any typical high schooler surging with hormones would've done:Hurried makeouts tucked in an alleyway on the way home from school. Over-the-pants handjobs during study sessions in his room while he prayed to whatever deity that would listen to have no one in the house barge in unexpectedly. And that one time one of his team mates sat on his lap during practice and pretty much just grinded himself onto him…

  
  


To this day Yuta still doesn't know how they didn't get caught. Not that he really needs an answer regardless but luck was definitely on his side that day.

  
  


Then came the day he passed the audition and landed a one-way ticket to Seoul and if he knew back then pretty much every bit of his budding young sex life would come to a screeching halt once training started,he might have had second thoughts about hopping the first flight there. Okay,maybe 'screeching halt' is a bit of a stretch since he  **did ** officially lose his cherry boy status and even had some short term flings,but post-debut no one seems to even have time to take a dump with how ridiculously packed their schedules are-much less think about and plan a booty call. 

  
  


Yuta would say he's gotten used to it,he's come to terms with the fact that he'll probably take an intentional vow of celibacy because sex is too much work. Too much of a hassle to bother thinking about when he has 72 hours worth of work to squeeze into 12 every day. He has to-the other members seem to be doing perfectly fine without! But he knows deep down he's lying to himself,it's starting to get to him and bleeding into everything he does...and soon enough everyone is catching on

  
  


Maybe it's all the world tour prep,all the side projects and promotion opportunities suddenly flying in from everywhere but for the last 4 months he's been ridiculously on edge. He's tensed up from the minute he wakes up which brings endless nagging from Taeyong to 'loosen up,you need to do your stretches so you don't hurt yourself Yu-kun!'. He has a much shorter fuse and snaps at everyone for no reason-like last week where he cursed his regular hairstylist for accidentally sticking a duckbill clip too close to his scalp when he wouldn't sit still,or how he chewed Mark out for leaving dishes in the sink to the point where he started sobbing. He felt like complete shit for it and apologized profusely but it's happening more frequently and it scares him. He's also highly distracted like his head is swimming in the clouds. He forgets shit like where he left his cell phone even when it's right under his nose or to pick up rice at the store even when he has a list open right in his face. 

  


Oh but there's nothing that's been more infuriating than just being  _ impossibly horny, _ ** _all the time. _ ** Every little innocuous thing seems to have him getting getting hard at the worst possible moments,like he's suddenly 13 again. Laying in Mark's lap during movie night and his hand idly massaging his scalp? Boner. Haechan surprising him first thing in the morning with a peck on the cheek and tackling him into a hug? Boner. In the middle of an interview noticing Jungwoo fiddling with his lip and biting it to calm his nerves? Yep,boner. Jaehyun walking out of the shower just like he's done every single day? He could die from how quickly the blood rushes to his groin. There's no way he can keep this up much longer before he breaks.

  
  
  
  


But then,just when he thought things couldn't get any worse he woke up this morning to take a piss and….hit his breaking point.

  
  


He just had to have bumped into Doyoung in the hallway. Doyoung just  _ had  _ to have worn nothing but grey sweatpants that barely clung onto his narrow hips and a shirt at least three sizes too big with a loose,wide collar leaving his neck and a good chunk of his chest exposed. His hair in disarray and sticking up in places,like those nights he's caught him sneaking into the living room at 4 AM.Eyes half closed,soft black lashes fanning over shiny,teary eyes that were begging to stay closed and get the fuck back to sleep. Lips red,puffy and impossibly soft even with dried spit crackling at the corners. And  _ of course _ there was a tent in his pants-morning wood may be perfectly natural for dudes to have but in his state Yuta took it as another sign that the universe is mocking him. If he wasn't still somewhat sane he would've tackled him to the ground and impaled himself onto Doyoung's crotch right then and there,just to end his suffering and get back to normal….and ok maybe to get back at Doyoung for being annoying. And annoyingly hot.

  


Yuta can't take this anymore.

  
  


He hears Doyoung mumble a low 'good morning' but he doesn't greet him back-Instead he just grumbles at him and shoved his way past him to make a mad dash for the bathroom before he crumbles completely,not paying too much mind to the gravely 'fucking asshole' spewed in his direction before he locked himself in their shared bathroom. He presses his face to the cold white washed wood,face twisting into a pained snarl as tears start to make their way down. The streaks of it feel like they're burning with how hot his face is with frustration and embarrassment as he thinks to himself  _ 'how the fuck did I even get to this point _ ?!'. He lets himself sink down onto the floor after what feels like hours,his legs not willing to keep him up anymore with how tired he is and that's when he starts outright sobbing,his hand flying to cup his face in a futile attempt at muffling the cries so no one rushes in to catch him being a pathetic mess on a Monday morning.

  
  


Obviously it doesn't work. A knock on the door jolts him back to reality and before he has half a mind to shoo the potential intruder a familiar boom of ' **Nakamoto Yuta if you don't open this door right now I'm breaking off the door handle** .' rings through his ears in an unmistakable voice.Yeah it's Johnny to his begrudging rescue again,and no matter how how much he doesn't want him to see what a mess he is again he would much rather that then drag Taeyong,who already has to take care of half the damn planet,into yet another one of his meltdowns. He can't deal with the guilt he would have to swallow for that.

  
  


He gets up on shaky feet and unlocks the door before Johnny could take in a breath for his second warning and peeks at him like a scared kid through the door crack.

  


'Y-you can come in'

  


Johnny sighs and wastes no time in entering the bathroom,closing the door behind him. He takes one look at Yuta's red,blotchy face and shakes his head. This is gonna be a long day and he didn't even finish his first cup of joe yet. He clears his throat to prepare the lecture Yuta always tries his best to avoid

  


'Okay,what's wrong Yuta? Tell me everything-but make it quick because we have to be out of here and at the airport in less than 2 hours. If we're late again management is gonna have a goddamn fit'

  
  


Great,what a time to have a crisis over one's lack of dick!

  
  


Yuta looks down,screwing his eyes shut because he can't bare looking at Johnny's stern expression seeing through him like glass. He balls his hands into tight fists,his longer nails digging into the fleshy palms as he wills himself to just get it the fuck out in the open so they can pack it up and move the fuck on to more pressing matters-like avoiding management stepping on their necks for weeks if they miss that flight.

  
  


'....okay,just-promise me you won't tell anyone okay? Please'

  


The words come out,barely above a whisper but the way Johnny's face shifts from stern to a softer,more gentle concern he can tell he's listening just fine. Johnny reaches his hand out to pat his shoulder and tries to catch his eye which Yuta is still pointedly avoiding. He's willing to talk if he can like,not have Johnny staring into his very soul thank you very much.And he would very much appreciate if he can ignore how obviously hard his cock is at the moment.

  


'I promise,this will stay between you and me. Now tell me what's wrong,Yuyu-I'm here to help'

  


Johnny may not be the greatest at understanding just how much of a hot mess Yuta's emotions can be but he's always been honest and tries his best to help without taking it too personally. He really appreciates it,especially right now and he feels like he needs to let him know that more often than he does. Yuta bites his lip and just….unloads.

  
  


'Johnny,I'm not doing too good. I don't know but I've been so….so-okay to be honest I've been so  _ fucking horny  _ for no reason for what feels like forever and I can't seem to take care of it for the life of me...oh who am I fucking kidding-like I even had  **time** to even think about doing something about it! Like normally it wouldn't bother me this bad but these last few months have been hell on earth and I seriously don't know what to fucking do-I'm probably gonna just die like this. I'm sorry I've been such an unbearable asshat lately and I'm so sorry to bother you with something this stupid,I won't let it happen again I swear-'

  
  


He suddenly stops mid rant when Johnny grabs him and hugs him tight,tutting at him like a toddler who just threw a tantrum over a small boo-boo. If Yuta didn't already want the earth to swallow him he sure as shit does now,even if Johnny's embrace feels stupidly comforting for all the torture he's been putting himself through for this long.

  


'Shit,is that all it is? Yuta you had me worried sick,you fucking idiot! You had us all worried sick! Why the hell didn't you tell me or anyone else sooner?'

  


'Uh John,I don't know but talking to your friends about how your extreme thirst is ruining your life isn't exactly my idea of-'

  


Johnny sighs,exasperated. Yuta always has this bad habit of running his mouth and downplaying his legitimate problems when anyone steps in and Johnny doesn't exactly have Taeyong's saintly patience and magical emotional witchcraft to gently coax him out of it. Instead he just shuts him up and rolls on ahead with his planned lecture,no matter how much it irks old itchy pants.

  
  


'But nothing Yuyu-not gonna lie,you've been a straight pain in everyone's ass ever since our last album dropped and I was wondering when the fuck you would just let us help you with whatever's happening. And like I get it,I-we are all on the same boat with that and let me tell you firsthand that it fucking  **sucks** . You know better than anyone that it fucking sucks-look at how much of a wreck it's turned you into. But yeah now that the cat's out of the bag pretty much I need you to do me a solid,okay?'

  


Yuta's face winces at that. Here it comes-everyone's favorite part when Johnny basically asks for a 'favor' which really is just him nagging you into a 'fix' for whatever ails you're dealing with. And no,ignoring his homework will just invite more nagging so Yuta's fucked both ways. 

  
  


Fucked both ways…shit,wouldn't that be nice right about now….

  
  


Yep,Yuta's brain is currently mush-he wants to start bawling again over how far gone he's gotten.

  
  


'Listen and listen good Yuyu,okay? After we come back home on Sunday I'll take the guys out of the house so you can have the dorm all to yourself. Now you will promise me that you will take care of yourself without rushing anything,I basically need you to do whatever it takes until you're totally fucked stupid. That's usually what I do when I'm stuck in a rut and let me tell you-nothing fixes it faster. Do you still have that thing I got you last October?'

  
  


That thing?

  
  


'...What 'thing'?'

  


'Oh come on,don't tell me you're so desperate for cock you've gone senile? THE ' _ THING _ ' THING!'

  


Admittedly it took Yuta way longer than expected to process exactly what the fuck Johnny was referring to but once his brain finally loaded he went blank. Maybe they'd both have a good laugh about it later over how quickly Yuta's face flashed from realization to all the color draining from his face like he's seen the dorm ghost again to every ounce of blood rushing right the fuck back to his face with how furiously he starts blushing. But right now that's the farthest thing from Yuta's mind because it just hit him like a ton of bricks that Johnny is asking him to use an honest to God sex toy on himself. One that  **Johnny** of all people got him!  ** _ON HIS GODDAMN BIRTHDAY AS A JOKE NO LESS!_ **

  
  


______________________________________

  


** _October 27th,2018_ **

  


** _Seoul,South Korea. At a popular 5-star restaurant near Gangnam_ **

  
  


_ It was almost midnight when the boys finished wrapping up Yuta and WinWin's joint birthday special on Vlive. The party/impromptu wedding ceremony if you asked Yuta was a lot of fun and had moments they know will be circulating the web for years...but to be honest everyone was itching to get it done with so they can get started on the  _ ** _real _ ** _ party. You know-the one where booze is allowed and there's more to munch on than cake and 7/11 snacks.  _

  
  


_ It was absolute chaos getting back to the dorms for a change into more saucy dinner clothes and then piling up into a way too small mini van to rush to the venue. Taeyong was adamant on renting a limo for the night but their manager quickly put the kibosh on that since it would attract way too much attention,so the old rusty blackout van got to keep it's job.Through several small miracles they managed to get to the venue with time to spare and everyone in one piece….okay maybe except for Jungwoo having his leg squished up behind Mark's seat. Poor kid is still trying to get the feeling back into his left knee as they walk into the restaurant. _

  
  


_ They make their way up the stairs to the VIP seating area where a long table has been specially arranged for 10 very hungry dudes plus one driver and two manager hyungs making sure no one gets too damn drunk for tomorrow's schedules. Technically it's a fool's errand but at least they get an A for effort. _

  


_ The drinks are flowing,the food is pouring in almost as fast as they can put it away,the whole table is in high spirits with all the increasingly ridiculous drinking games and stories they've heard a million times but still cackle up a storm at...everything is perfect and Yuta couldn't ask for a better night. Sicheng is also having a grand time and for the first time in a while he's really started to come out of his shell and be comfortable with this crazy ass troupe. Yuta felt like crying over the beautiful sight of his fellow birthday mate,but before he could stay in his feelings for too long Doyoung's flushed and giggly face chirps in a bit too loudly that it's time for presents! _

  
  


_ The whole table starts scrambling to get their gifts of various sizes and levels of decoration to present to the two Scorpio princes of the night. There's a wild variety of gifts almost as wild as the boys personalities:Jaehyun using those Lotte loyalty points to score some top shelf artisan perfumer fumes,Taeil getting the both of them  _ ** _another _ ** _ box of cotton swabs(and kitty litter for Yuta because Taeil will not let a joke die. That or he's just a very hard nut to crack) before presenting them his actual gift of safe but convenient gift cards. Doyoung being extra for no reason and getting Winwin some ridiculously fancy foot bath(he complained about his last unit breaking once and did not miss the glint in his sharp little eye) and some pain in the ass sold out everywhere ultra mega special edition of a game Yuta has been whining about for the better part of a year. Taeyong making damn near everyone at the table cry with matching friendship rings and an equally emotional speech to go with it. Mark totally forgetting to get anything… _

  
  


_ But then it comes down to Johnny who's been oddly quiet the whole evening. Yuta feels a bit weird about it because usually tequila brings out the lively conversationalist in Johnny but tonight it's not working at all! His fears are somewhat laid to rest when Johnny pulls a smirk as he brings the box over to them….only to replace them with new ones. What the fuck could be in that box? _

  


_ He looks over at Winwin who got….oh,a nice little sweater! Maybe his won't be too alarmi-oh _

  
  


** _Oh._ **

  


** _….Johnny Seo you dirty dog._ **

  


_ You could hear a pin drop with how quiet the table got as soon as the last bit of wrapping paper falls of the uhm... _ ** _spicy _ ** _ little gadget,nestled in a box that does absolutely nothing to hide it's contents or it's intended use. Yuta is the first to break the silence by…. _

_ laughing his ass off which sets off a chain reaction of everyone collectively losing their shit over Johnny's lack of shame. Normally Yuta would be dying of embarrassment but right now he's way too drunk to care and honestly? He's impressed at just how good Johnny got everyone. _

  
  


_ Of course post hangover Yuta is singing quite the different tune and for the next few days he catches himself staring at the little box,wondering what possessed John to get him something like that and more importantly….what the fuck was he expected to do with it. Was he supposed to return it once the novelty wore off? He did get a receipt….did Johnny want him to use it? Why? Is this his way of coming onto him? Or is this his way of implying he needs to get some? Did he…. _

  
  


_ Did he feel  _ ** _sorry _ ** _ for Yuta and pitied him so bad over his lack of dates that he had to get him a toy as a placeholder?! _

  
  


_ That last thought pissed Yuta off so much that his body started moving before his mind could catch up. He grabbed the now offending item and stomped across his side of the dorm room to a neglected dresser off to one corner. He grabbed the key to the top drawer which he used for off-season items and top secret Yuta shit no one needs to riffle through,unlocked it and shoved the box as deep as it could go,using so much force the corners of the crisp box started to dent in a bit. He then carelessly threw a pile of washed out underwear until it was hidden and locked the drawer up in a huff,hoping he'd never have to open it ever again….. _

  
  
  


______________________________________

  
  


Johnny's here asking him to open Pandora's Box and pull it out.

  
  


'....Johnny,you're fucking with me right? I can't-I don't know how-I don't even know if I still even have the thing why would you-?!'

  
  


'I said you needed to be absolutely fucked out for this to work,didn't I? Trust me on this,it'll help a lot'

  


'How the fuck can you be so sure?' Yuta raised his brows,challenging him. He's been meaning to get a straight answer on why he got him the damn thing and since Johnny dug up his mess it's only fair he got to do some digging of his own. He sees Johnny retreat into himself-his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck while he groans in annoyance over Yuta being stubborn. He stutters a bit,a blush starting to creep up on his face before he finally comes clean.

  
  


'Because I….alright,it's because I used one of those on myself and never nutted quicker and harder in my life? And I wanted to help you out in case something like this happened? You know the correct thing to say about a brother trying to help another brother out is a 'thank you',don't you think?

  
  


Yuta couldn't believe his ears,even if you cut them off and gave him two more he still wouldn't believe the words coming out of John Seo's mouth. He really only got him the toy not as a joke,or a jab or a come on….he just got it to make his life somewhat easier….

  
  


Yuta suddenly feels his stomach drop. Wow,does he feel like a dick for assuming any ill-will from Johnny over a dumb gadget. He takes a moment to collect himself,sighing before sheepishly answering back.

  
  


'I uh-thanks. But I still don't know if I can use it to be honest….I've never uhm,I've never used anything like that'

  
  


Johnny chuckled a bit and put his hand on his shoulder again,this time he was smiling at him. Somehow seeing Johnny's warm,fond smile lowers every guard he wanted to put back up and it makes Yuta want to trust him. Maybe he really is making him do this for his own good….

  
  


'You're smart,you'll figure it out.'

  
  


Yuta nodded slowly,finally locking eyes with Johnny for the first time that morning. Yeah,he was absolutely going to do Johnny's homework. He'll find time to be annoyed about it later.

  
  
  


'Okay,I'll do it.'

  
  


'Good. Now go get yourself cleaned up quick,we need to be out of here before Taeyong starts yelling again!'

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Part Where Yuta Actually Puts Stuff Up His Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday arrives,Yuta has an empty house all to himself and he straps himself for the ride of a lifetime....but he's forgotten one little detail:
> 
> What the hell to do *after* you've fucked yourself into a blackout?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is here! This is the part that matches the actual tags and where all the 'magic' happens
> 
> Please enjoy! 💚

After the heart to heart with Johnny in the bathroom Yuta felt like a weight has been lifted from his chest:obviously he's still hellishly frustrated but for the first time in a while he felt lighter,like he could breathe and collect his thoughts again instead of swimming in the muck of his need. It was good. Confiding in someone as understanding and surprisingly helpful as Johnny was a good move.

  
  


However he still needed Sunday to hurry the hell up and get here so he can take care of business...and while usually the weeks fly by so fast it's like he blinks once and wow it's already fall? This time,the one time he needed it more than any other something  _ had  _ to go wrong with the Earth's rotation and now the hours move in slow motion. 

You know,just the universe fucking with him some more.

  
  


At least he's more cautious with how his state affects him and goes through his usual overseas promotional schedules without much trouble-much to his and his members' relief. If he had another blow-up before hitting the finish line he would beat himself up over it for months. He's even managed to carve out some time to hang out and go shopping and take in the sights with the members so considering how well he's been doing despite his desperation he deserves a fucking gold metal!

  
  


Then finally, ** _finally _ ** Saturday morning comes and he's on a flight back home,hogging the window seat next to Taeil who fell asleep in practically seconds after being secured in his seat and Jungwoo who's attention is currently locked to his phone….

  
  


As if on cue he feels his dick,which was already at half mast,shift in his pants. Taunting him,challenging him almost as if it's trying to communicate that ' _ Hey Nakamoto,you're inside of a dark plane cabin where everyone's asleep and your seatmates aren't paying attention~ you could totally get away with jerking off right now and no one would be none the wiser so like just put a blanket on top,stick your hand down your pants and go to town~~' _

If his dick was a person they would so be getting punched.

He shakes his head,sighing. Not worth the risk-plus he's already dead set in his plans for Sunday and he's not gonna waste it just because he got impatient. He pulls out his Switch,shoves his earbuds in to hopefully eat up the 5 hours it's taking to land home.

  
  


By 7 PM the van finally pulls up at their complex a few blocks away from the main offices and Yuta has never moved quicker in his life-practically racing up to the top floors with his manager grumbling about having to carry his heavier luggage up half a mile behind him. He pays him no mind and shoots him an apologetic smile when he reaches the door which never fails. His smile could probably get him out of a trial.

The other members soon pile in through the door and start scrambling back to their rooms to put their stuff down and reunite with their long neglected beds which Yuta can't wait to do the same….but just before he enters his shared bedroom with Taeil and Jungwoo he's startled by a hand on his shoulder. He jumps under his skin and freezes for a few seconds before turning around and-oh it's Johnny. Of course it's Johnny. 

Johnny steps in a bit closer and leans down to whisper in his ear which...he's not gonna lie-makes him feel a bit tingly in his affected state.

'Hey,you set for tomorrow?'

Yuta nods. He couldn't be more ready

'Yeah. How much time do you think I'll have?'

'Well if everything goes according to plan...you'll have all day. Lucky you~'

Yuta cracks and has to giggle. All day! He feels over the moon and he's practically tackling Johnny to the ground and peppering him with pecks. He's not even  **that ** into Johnny like that but to him right now he's the most wonderful man on the planet and he needs to show his appreciation properly.

  
  


Johnny laughs and plays around,being all dramatic like somehow Yuta's kisses are poisoning him and he's dying in this hallway,which amuses the hell out of Yuta-so much so he gives up on the smoochy torture and collapses on top of him in a pile of giggles.

'Yo Yuyu-you're cute and everything but you're super heavy! If you don't get off of me I'm gonna suffocate to death in this hallway'

Yuta manages to roll off of him,landing next to him flat on his back still giggling. Wow has he not felt this good in a good while….and if tomorrow goes right he's gonna be feeling ten times as good. He can't thank Johnny enough for his help.

  
  


Johnny eventually maneuvers up to his feet and helps get Yuta off the floor. He helps dust him off and gives him a hug goodnight,to which Yuta gladly reciprocates and lays his head on his shoulder.But before he can let him go,Johnny pulls out his ultimate trap card,blindsiding Yuta with it:

'Have fun. By the way you totally owe me for this and you'll be paying for dinner all of next week,got it?'

Yuta's eyes fly open and he's ready to argue about how totally unfair this sudden condition is,especially taking into account he got  **conned ** into using a toy that  **he bought** but his protests are met with that smug,shit eating grin as Johnny walks away with victory and he knows he's fucked. So much for getting Vesperia on Switch next week….

  
  


He shakes his head and shuffles back to his room. As expected Taeil is completely out and Jungwoo's taking a quick shower. Everyone stopped over to eat on the way here so there's nothing much left to do than unpack and get to bed. They thankfully have a few days off until Thursday where tour rehearsals start so the gang is pretty much free to do whatever until then,which has the mood in the group nicely lifted. But Yuta will worry about how best to goof off later-right now he wants to just crawl into bed and sleep the rest of the time left between him and Nirvana.

______________________________________

  
  


Yuta doesn't know how long he's been asleep for. All he can register in his half conscious mind right now is that it's daylight since it's seering through his eyelids,he's in his bed and….it's quiet. Once he's fully awake he gets out of bed and takes a quick peek at his phone-9 AM.

  
  


He slips on his house shoes and walks around the shared house-both to get some food in him and to make sure Johnny kept his end of the deal and got everyone out for the day. He's checked everywhere and indeed,the house is completely empty save for him. He makes a quick sandwich with jam so his stomach won't complain until he's done since….he probably won't be able to get out of bed today.

  
  


That thought shoots straight through to his perpetually half hard cock and breathes new life into it,the tenting in his printed shorts growing more obvious. He leans back against the marble counter and just lets himself wash over the feeling for a bit. Months of slow torture are about to end the second he gets into bed and he's completely alone to do whatever he wants,take as much time as he wants to really enjoy playing with himself instead of hurried unsatisfying jerks in the shower and praying it's enough to get him through those long days. The realization makes him feel a bit lightheaded and makes it a bit difficult to cross the hall back to his room but he manages.

  
  


With shaky hands he opens the door and locks it on instinct. This is really about to happen. He makes his way over to the locked dresser drawer,fishing out his key from under his mattress to get his helper for the day. It takes him a bit because the anticipation is making his motor skills a bit shaky but he finds success and shoves the pile of forgotten underpants down onto the floor. He'll worry about that shit later…

  
  
  


And there it is-the small toy he's condemned so many months ago. The toy that used to carry the weight of misunderstanding and negative implications is now….something that Yuta can't wait to get inside of him. Funny how that happens-Yuta has to shake his head and chuckle about how silly this whole thing is. He picks up the box and his large bottle of his favorite lube and carefully sets them down on his single bed. He also grabs an old towel to lay down because he  **really ** doesn't feel like doing a goddamn thing that isn't making him cum,especially laundry. Once it's set in place he sits down to give the box a quick read-over. It's a small,black anal plug with a vibrating prostate nub and a remote to control settings….hmm okay pretty typical,and….oh God it thrusts?! 

  
  


' ** _Set your fantasies alight with the Maximus All-in-One Anal Probe by Peachboy! 18 hours of intense pleasure packed into one quick 3 hour charge,this smooth silicone plug comes with 10 speed settings,a massaging prostate nub with 5 vibration patterns,wireless remote for mess free,convenient play and the incredible patented Maximus thrust motor that will send you straight to O-Town,all night long! Ideal for solo play or couples' play! Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back!'_ **

  
  
  
  


He's gonna fucking die in this room.

  
  
  
  


He practically tears open the box in his hurry to see this shit for himself and once he turns it on he's….in a trance 

  
  


The nub on the plug starts moving up and down and Yuta can just feel his dick twitch in his shorts,a spot gradually darkening the fabric with his precum. And once he turns on the thrusting option he has to bite back a curse with how suddenly his hips snapped forward. Yeah he really fucking wants this thing up his ass and putting him in a coma.

  
  
  


Before he can do that though he has to draw it out. He hasn't done any of this in months so he definitely needs a lot of loosening up,but he also doesn't want to rush so he can savor and enjoy just taking his time with himself. He reluctantly turns the toy off and sets it off to the side so he can lay back down. 

  
  
  


His head hits the mattress and he starts taking slow,deep breaths.Not really thinking about anything,just breathing at a languid pace to get himself to relax completely.Redirecting his focus on how everything that his body does and how it reacts to all the stimuli he's going to spoil it with very soon.When he starts craving actual touch is when he decides to bring up a hand onto his chest,just setting it there for a minute to feel his heartbeat-let the warmth mingle with what's underneath his shirt.The hand starts running slowly up and down his torso-thin white t-shirt tickling his skin as he feels his taught,toned muscles begin to ripple underneath as he arches into the light touch.

  
  


Yuta works hard for his body and knows he's the envy of many thanks to his tight,athletic build and small,deeply curved waist. He's also felt how people look at him-staff,his own members,his idol peers,industry veterans,his fans,random people on the street who have no clue who he is other than someone so attractive they have to stop and stare anyway. Knows they're looking at him wishing that clothes weren't in the way,that they could drink up every detail of his gorgeous figure and maybe…wanting it for themselves. He knows people want him so bad and it fuels him,gives him more enthusiasm to maintain himself so he can keep driving people crazy. 

  
  
  


And to be honest the one he wants to drive the most crazy right now is himself. 

  
  
  
  


This body isn't on display for anyone else,not available for 'further inspection' for anyone else. Only he gets to feel how silky his skin feels peeking through the cotton,how his hands slide through the dips in his waist,how his muscles tense up when he brushes lightly against a hardening nipple...He's actually thought about getting them pierced to make them extra sensitive but he figures he'd be handling way too much power so decided against it.For now. 

The thought of shiny silver bars decorating them though….that's another thought that has him breathing a bit more shallow.

  
  


Eventually he gets too hot and stuffy in his room to keep fondling himself through a shirt so he peels it off up over his head,tossing it wherever on the floor. The cool air hitting his heated skin sending shivers throughout his frame and making his already sensitive nipples stiffen up. Fingers are back to give them some more attention instantly,his thumb and pointer finger closing in to pinch which makes Yuta throw his head back and growl.  **Fuck** that felt good. He continues to squeeze and roll his tips while he moans,soft and breathy in his throat as his hips roll in tandem with his touch. Yeah he's happy to actually pay attention to his chest now-he could very easily come just from playing with them a bit longer which means he has to force himself to stop.

  
  


No cumming for him,not yet. This hasn't even started.

  
  
  


He vows to leave his cock completely untouched to see if the toy is worth all the hype from Johnny. He's gonna push that thing to it's limits,but first he needs to get his hole prepared. 

Quick work is made of his shorts and they soon join his shirt on the floor...wherever the fuck it landed,he doesn't care. He turns around ever so gently so as not to put too much friction on his needy dick and gently lays on his stomach,hips arching off the bed and knees pushing his ass into the air. His non dominant arm anchors him into position so he can turn his hand back and take a look at what he's doing. Arching his ass up and presenting it has always been his favorite thing to do-he loves feeling exposed for whoever has the luck to see him like this and gets off on how much it riles them up to pound into him just the way he likes…which is hard and rough.If he doesn't get fucked into the mattress so hard he finds bruises the next day it doesn't count as a lay.

  
  


Thankfully it's also convenient for when he's by himself and gives him full access to his backside,he can take his time to really properly stretch it out and fingerfuck himself until he sees stars whenever he wants to. 

Unfortunately today won't be the case,so he spends a few moments just massaging and rubbing his cheeks which feel very tight and smooth under his hand,another point of pride for him. Yuta was always an active kid growing up but after being a fixture on the soccer team he's noticed how his body started to take shape,especially as he entered high school. Kicking balls for a living meant you had to have a strong lower body to power your kicks and propel you across a large grassy field wearing death spikes on your feet,so naturally his legs grew a ton of muscle definition and his ass tightened and lifted up considerably,which he definitely appreciated off the field...and the world appreciated it with him.

  
  


And as a dancer it just got even tighter and rounder since he had to learn practically everything and retrain his body from scratch to fit the ever increasingly difficult and demanding choreography. In a sense it's purely pragmatic to have a great ass but whenever he puts on a tight pair of slacks,snug leggings or checking himself in the mirror after a shower,or even when his lover for the night(the once in a blue moon he actually scores) can't take their hands off of it and pretty much  **beg ** him to let them eat it for breakfast,lunch and dinner he feels rightfully smug. And now he gets to hog it all to himself~

  
  
  
  


His fingers eventually brush over his asshole and he hums low in his throat. He takes his middle finger and starts rapidly tapping at the ring of muscle and the teasing action rocks his hips forward a bit,a whine passing through his plush lips. He would love nothing more than to squirt half the bottle of lube on his fingers and shove them right up his ass but he needs to be slow and patient,plus no matter how impatient he gets he ultimately lives for teasing and the more he tortures himself the harder and longer the orgasm will hit,exactly what he needs deep down in his soul.

  
  


So he continues with the tease:squeezing his sweet asscheeks with his hands,giving it a few smacks so they tingle and turn red. His fingers pressing,rubbing and flicking at his long ignored hole to get used to the touch and the idea of having things push past it again after so long. A nail grazing his perineum to drive him wild and forcing out a 'Fuck!' out into the air. This goes on for….shit,Yuta has completely given up on telling time right now but he's been at it for a good while longer than normal. His face is pressed against the mattress,cock releasing so much precum it's practically gluing itself to his lower belly. With each passing minute the need to have his pink hole fucked raw and open,stuffing him full and milking his prostate until he's a weeping,keening mess on the bed grows stronger until it consumes him completely. 

  
  


Nakamoto Yuta from Kadoma in Osaka,Japan has left the building. All that's left is Yuta the Cockhungry Slut who needs to cum or he'll literally die.

  
  


He drags his hand back from messing around with his anus and eagerly pushes his fingers into his wet mouth,sucking and rolling his tongue over them to get them well coated. He's of course using lube but he likes feeling something in his mouth whether it be fingers,a tongue,cock or even something suspiciously phallic much to some of the members' amusement. Or great horror. It feels good and it definitely helps in increasing his excitement for what's to come even if he quite frankly didn't need the help. 

  
  


As soon as he's satisfied with his handiwork he slips his digits out with a wet pop,grabs his bottle(which  _ blessedly  _ comes with a pump) and liberally pumps into his hand until he feels there's enough to have anything slip in easily. Rolling his hand to warm it up nice he turns over to the side,hiking one of his legs up while gently resting his ankle on the headboard. It's a bit of a stretch but this position will hopefully do half the work of opening himself up for the rapture.

  
  


Reaching back,he begins running the slick up and down his crack-stopping short of the perineum since his cock is off-limits for tonight. Humming appreciatively at how good the wet slide feels,his middle finger starts circling around the tight ring of muscle before he  _ ever so gently  _ pushes in. Feeling the pressure behind has him throwing his head back and cursing in his native Osaka-ben:As he expected there's a bit of a burn once his first knuckle comes through the barricade but it feels so fucking good to finally have something in his ass. His cock twitches up and off his belly when his middle finger goes in further. He just lets it rest there for a few moments,daring not to move to quick otherwise this whole operation will fall apart. The second he's fully collected himself though he pulls the finger back ever so slowly

  
  


'A-ha ah fuck…' he whines a bit louder in the air than he's used to. Yuta is very rarely quiet in the bedroom but living with 9 other guys in close quarters with thin as fuck walls is….not exactly conducive for vocal showmanship. He made that mistake once as a very young trainee-got overenthusiastic jerking off one night and the next day he was the laughing stock of a dance class filled with 30+ trainees. If Taeyong wasn't there to hold him back when his dumbass roommate he thought he could trust decided to rub it in his face he would've knocked his teeth back so far up his ass he'd be shitting them for 10 years. It definitely left a mark on him and he's so used to holding back even his few partners have noticed and tried their best to help him relax. Now that he's completely alone however,he doesn't give a rat's ass who hears him.

  
  


Some time passes and he now has three fingers up his hole,the burn tapering off. He grits his teeth,grunting as he begins fucking himself open in earnest. He takes the opportunity to start running his mouth,spewing filth he's been holding onto for months out in the open

'Fuck you're such a filthy whore,look at you-three whole fingers up your ass and you're still hungry for more-ah shit!-eh? You cockhungry fucking bastard….can't get any dick so you have to fuck yourself,huh? Pathetic little slut'

Even when the words are being spat from his own mouth it still hits him somewhere primal,igniting a fuse up in him to shove his fingers up harder

  
  


And then...he hits paydirt

  
  


A guttural scream rips from his throat,ending in a high pitched whimper as his whole body jerks forward. The edges of his vision blur a bit,fingers falling still immediately so he can catch himself. He's hit his fucking prostate

  
  


His balls are feeling tight and heavy,the ache between his legs growing. He needs to hurry up and get the toy inside him,he fucking needs to come before he passes out.

  
  


A bit more stretching is all he needed before he extracts his fingers gently. He lays flat on his back,grabbing the toy and slathering it up until it's absolutely dripping wet,some of the lube falling onto his stomach which makes him hiss at the contact. He raises his legs up,hips coming up off the bed as he scrambles to get the damn slippery thing in his stretched out hole. It takes some maneuvering but finally gets the tip lined up with his rim. He takes a deep breath,bracing himself for the intrusion….inch by inch the probe goes in until it's seated all the way in,snug. Yuta's walls pulse around it by instinct,the full sensation making the heat in his belly boil. He's never been more ready to cum.

  
  


He grabs the remote,mentally preparing himself to press the button. He closes his eyes,biting his lip and goes:

  
  


'Alright Johnny,let's see if you can get this slut into a coma'

  
  


….

  
  
  


……….

  
  
  
  


**Click.**

  
  
  
  
  


Yuta was not ready,nothing could've prepared him for the wild ride he's just pushed himself on. The toy barely buzzes to life and it's already too fucking much-the little nub rocking back and forth,hitting his prostate dead center at a neck-breaking pace,the thrusting rocking itself in an out like the best goddamn cock he's ever had in his life,not faltering in it's rhythm for even a microsecond and all he can do is grab onto the sheets,feral screams filling the room as he rapidly comes undone at the seems.

  
  


As soon as it's begun the pressure in his balls snaps,his engorged cock shooting thick ropes of white all over his stomach and chest,curses stuttered in between growls and screams...and then it hits him again,before he's even leveled off the edge! And then again,and again…..Yuta's screams turn into sobs,his arms feeling like jello and fingers utterly failing at pressing the damn button while the toy brutally carries on in destroying his ass. Before he completely blacks out from the shock he  **finally ** manages to turn it off. The toy,the wonderful evil weapon of ass destruction that just completely wrecked Yuta's shit,coming to a stop.

  
  


Yuta falls back onto the bed like lead,lungs burning as he gasps to get air into them. The cum is starting to dry on his chest but he doesn't have even half a brain cell to give a shit right now. It takes every ounce of strength left in his spent body to pull the object out of him but after that? He couldn't tell you,he just….fades

  
  
  


______________________________________

Yuta wakes up,God knows how many hours or days later,in his bed. It's dark outside,he's dressed in fresh pj's and from what he can make out with his half lidded eyes in the dark he can tell it's not nearly as big of a mess as how he left it this morning. Then it hits him...

  
  
  


Someone fucking came home and saw him,butt ass naked. Covered in cum. With a vibrator laying a few centimeters away from him,clearly used.

  
  


A shiver runs down his spine,panic spreading rapidly and getting his limbs moving before his brain can keep him tethered to the bed. He vaults off the bed and sprints out of his room,almost tripping on a mat as he runs out. The bright lights of the hallway feel blinding on his tired eyes but that doesn't stop him in the slightest-he needs to get to whoever and get some answers before he can drown in his own embarrassment. He stops dead at the kitchen,Taeyong drying off some dishes from dinner. Yuta's sudden and dramatic entrance startling the leader so much he damn near drops the plate on his feet!

  
  


'Tae-Taeyong!' He manages between gasps,not really knowing what the hell to even ask but still needing his attention

  
  


'Yuta-kun?! Why are you running? What's wrong?' Taeyong asks,surprise turning into worry. God he hates to make him worry-why the hell is it the only thing Yuta seems to do to him?

  
  


'I-when-when did everyone come back?'

  
  


'Ah,about an hour ago? Are you okay Yu-kun? Sit down-I'll go get you a glass of water,stay right there!'

  
  


Great,now Yuta's got Taeyong worked up which was the last thing he wanted. Forget the panic-he's now worried about Taeyong being worried and it's beyond dumb! He curses at the earth for not opening up and swallowing him down to hell.

  
  


Taeyong returns with a cool glass of water,face softening up a bit but brows still furrowed together in concern. He sits down next to Yuta and places the glass on the counter,turning to face him. Yuta's face is beet red from the sudden sprint and the embarrassment but he can't not look at Taeyong,especially when the latter's sad puppy dog eyes practically pleads to let him in. As always,Yuta complies.

  
  


'Hey',Taeyong says,voice barely above a whisper,'It's okay,you can tell me-why were you running?'

'Tyong….was it you who unlocked the door?'

  
  


'....what? Unlock the door? Why?'

  
  
  


'Uhm….it's uhm…it's nothing,but I remember locking my room door before I fell asleep and found it open just now. I just panicked a bit,I'm sorry' Yuta hangs his head in apology,both for worrying him again and for lying straight to his face. 

  
  


'Oh! Yeah I gave Johnny the key when we came back! He told us you weren't feeling well when we went out and wanted to check up on you ahead of the guys. Came back out saying something about the room being covered in vomit? Yeah basically he didn't want anyone in until he could get everything cleaned up-which he should've let me help but whatever-until everything was clean and we figured you needed to sleep in a bit longer. Are you feeling better,Yu-kun? We can get the doctor if you need it,it's okay'

  
  


Yuta shakes his head, 'No Tyong it's okay,I'm fine. Sorry about like...puking. It's probably a bug I caught overseas,I'll be okay'

  
  


Taeyong nods,patting his shoulder. The concern on his face finally starting to melt away as he gets up to finish washing up.

  
  


'Oh,I don't know if you're okay to eat but I left your food in the fridge in case you get hungry! I also brought some crackers and plain bread just in case. Go ahead and get some more rest,okay? Ah-don't worry about Taeil and Jungwoo,they've gone too a party and will probably be back in a few hours. ' Taeyong smiles,reassuring and Yuta wonders what the fuck did they all do to deserve someone like him. He's convinced Taeyong might be an actual angel in disguise.

  
  


Yuta nods,shooting back his own award winning smile before walking back to his room. Damn he really ows Johnny,probably way more than just a week of take out for the bind he just pulled him out of!

  
  


As if on cue Johnny bumps into him in the hall,surprised

'Oh hey! You're uh finally awake' Johnny feigns shock which makes Yuta want to pinch him.

  
  


'Johnny this isn't funny-you just saw me butt ass naked!',he hisses the last part under his breath. No one needs to hear that last part.

  
  


'Yeah like I haven't seen your ass like a hundred times every week,what are you really mad about?'

  
  


'Mad? Uh I'm-I'm not really mad? Just….okay I'm just really embarrassed,okay? Like...you saw me like that and had to clean me up and I'm just really….you know,you didn't have to see any of that or like cover for me at all'

  
  
  


Johnny sighs. Man,he really likes Yuta as a friend but when he gets lost in his own head it can be a bit complicated to deal with.

  
  


'Yuyu,please it's fine. I didn't mind doing it at all and to be honest if I told you about some of the shit I had to pull for my friends back in Chicago….let's just say walking in on that was  _ tame _ '

'Yeah but still it's...weird'

  
  


'Yeah probably,but then again that's why we're friends,right? Friends get friends out of weird shit all the time',Johnny shrugs. He understands Yuta's feelings but he really wants him to know that he'd do anything in the world to make sure they were all okay,and Yuta is no exception.

Actually he has a bit of a soft spot for the Osaka native. Yuta shares his fun and crazy energy and can easily tire out even the Dreamies when he's hyped up-and he's always ready and willing to support everyone in any way he can….even at the expense of his own well being which started this whole mess in the first place. There's something about Yuta that makes Johnny very...protective of him,even if he wouldn't admit that out loud on his deathbed because eww feelings! But he can't lie to himself-Yuta isn't a baby but he's a very sensitive and stubborn person and sometimes he needs someone to look out for him and if it has to be him,he'll gladly shoulder the task

  
  


Yuta will have to take some more processing before he's able to shrug off Johnny walking in on him and forcing him to do damage control,but for now he allows himself to be grateful for his help. Eternally grateful-Yuta hasn't felt this…honestly good in months. He's finally free and back to normal,and he vows to himself to never  **ever ** let it get that bad again.

  
  


'Thanks Johnny,how could I ever repay you?'

  
  


'We agreed on dinner arrangements buuuut...how about doing laundry for the week for the cleanup? I feel like that's pretty fair~'

  
  
  


'Oh fuck off,John!' Yuta jabs at his rib,grinning when Johnny yelps. Considering how much he's done it's more than fair but he'll get him back eventually for putting him on laundry duty! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Forgive me Father for I have sinned....
> 
> Anyway thank you all so much for all the kudos and for just stopping by to check out my work,it means so much! If you've enjoyed this,feel free to leave a comment down below-lend me your thoughts~
> 
> And please stay tuned for more in the near future! I have quite a few story ideas I'm working on so I'll definitely be back with more content for y'all to hopefully enjoy 💚


End file.
